captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Roberto Hongo
|counterpart|Roberto Hongo (Tecmo)}} (ロベルト本郷, Roberuto Hongō) is a Brazilian nikkei, former attacking midfielder and number 10 of the Brazil national team. During the series he appears in the role of mentor of Tsubasa Ozora and coach of various teams. Biography Roberto was a pro footballer following the teachings of Joao Aragones and he himself has being the mentor of Tsubasa Ozora and of Carlos Santana (anime-only). After a detachment of the retina which made him retired, he decided to regain his confidence by training the young Tsubasa Ozora after seeing his potential as a true "football ball friend", reminding him of his passion of football beyond all. He left for Brazil after the end of the Kids' Dream arc, leaving Tsubasa a book with his own annotations to become a pro football player. After the finals in the J Boys' Challenge arc, Roberto decided to train Tsubasa once more for the São Paulo team. Later on, in the Battle of World Youth arc, Tsubasa as captain of Japan Youth will face his former teacher since Roberto was now coach of the Brazil Youth team. Battle of World Youth arc Roberto trained Tsubasa for three years in Brazil, with much success. Witnessing Tsubasa's success in the pro Brazilian championship with São Paulo FC, he showed one last technique - the Skywing Shot. Roberto had built a team without a number 10, because according to him, most of the teams Japan faced had lost because Tsubasa defeated their number 10. Yet, after seeing a video of a Brazilian prodigy, he decided to keep under his sleeve this secret player wearing the number 10. Under his guidance, the team had wonderful results and reached the final of the World Youth, facing Japan. Although his tactic worked extremely well at first, Japan's teamwork finally defeated Brazil, forcing Roberto to let his secret number "10", Natureza come onto the field. Successful at first, Japan still managed to win, thanks to an incredible sink or swim offense. Roberto admitted that Tsubasa had surpassed him but that their fight will go on. Road to 2002 arc Thanked by Tsubasa for all what he made for him as mentor and coach before his departure to Europe, Roberto approved Tsubasa's choice of going to FC Barcelona, stating that midfielder pro football player Rivaul would teach him much. He went to see Tsubasa's debut in El Clásico of the Spanish Liga, after reassuring him to do his best. By seeing Tsubasa's play, Roberto thought that Tsubasa would probably realize the dream that he couldn't fulfill. Rising Sun arc He is chosen assistant coach for Olympic Brazil in the Madrid Olympics tournament. In other media Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup Roberto appeared as coach of the All South America Jr. team in the International Jr. World Cup, and during the time he left Tsubasa, he trained another football prodigy, the "Football Cyborg" Santana, who was as gifted as Tsubasa. During the match between All South America Jr. and Japan Jr., finally Santana stepped on the field, having mastered the Drive Shoot with which he scored against Genzo Wakabayashi and also had many other techniques as well, except for the true passion of football to which Tsubasa was to teach him that in return during their duel. Techniques Trivia thumb|195px *In the Latin American and European Spanish dubs, his name is Roberto Zedinho. In the French and Italian dub, his name is Roberto Sedinho. In the Arabic dub, his name is Fawwaz Rushdi (فواز رشدي). *Even though Roberto's method of becoming a great pro football player for Tsubasa included becoming a midfielder, Roberto was a forward for the Brazil national team, which meant that if was indeed a gamemaker, he did it just for the time he played in São Paulo FC ("FC Brancos"). *His name was adapted to Roberto "Maravilha" ("Wonder") in the Brazilian dub of Captain Tsubasa J, based on players who had the same nickname, Dario José dos Santos and Túlio Humberto Pereira Costa (who was in activity by the time of the dub). In Road to 2002 anime dub, his name wasn't changed. In the brazilian dub of the 2018 series, he is usually called as Roberto Maravilha Hongo, with "Maravilha" being his player nickname. *His character was probably based on Eduardo Gonçalves de Andrade, a Brazilian former football player who also retired because of detachment of the retina. *In the Brazilian Portuguese dub, he was voiced by Bruno Rocha in the J series, by Alfredo Rollo in the 2001 series, and now by Douglas Monteiro in the 2018 remake. *According to the 2018 remake, his favourite whisky is Suntory Old Whisky (spelt Moontory). The reason his retina detached was from a hard tackle where he fell to the back of his head while playing for Brazil, but did not suffer severe concussion. Gallery |-|1983= Roberto Overhead ep1 (1983) 1.jpg|Roberto's Overhead Roberto Overhead ep1 (1983) 2.jpg Roberto Hongo (CT).jpg|Roberto (1983 anime) Roberto_memories_-_Tsubasa_(CT).jpg|Roberto's words in Tsubasa's mind Roberto ep84 (1983) 1.jpg|Reminiscing Roberto |-|SCT, film= Roberto (Shin Captain Tsubasa).jpg|Roberto (J Boys' Challenge) Roberto flashback (SCT).jpg|Flashback with Tsubasa & Nankatsu gang Roberto flashback (SCT) 2.jpg|Flashback with Tsubasa Roberto_(Movie_4).jpg|Roberto (Movie 4) Roberto (Movie 4) 2.jpg|Giving instructions (Movie 4) All South America Jr.jpg|South America Jr. (Movie 4) Tsubasa ova8 (SCT) 2.jpg Sao Paulo FC Jr 3.jpg |-|J= Roberto Overhead ep1 (J) 1.jpg|Roberto's Overhead Roberto Overhead ep1 (J) 2.jpg Roberto1.jpg |Roberto (Captain Tsubasa J) Roberto young CTJ.jpg|Roberto as player (Captain Tsubasa J) Roberto Hongo (CTJ).jpg|Roberto (Captain Tsubasa J) |-|2001= Overhead ep2 (2001) 1.jpg|Roberto's Overhead robertohongo.jpg|As Brazil national team player Roberto (2001).jpg|Roberto as Nankatsu coach Coaches ep30 (2001) 1.jpg|With Barbas & Katagiri Roberto.jpg |As São Paulo FC coach AVCA-14444.jpg |Roberto & Tsubasa (RT) Roberto ep52 (2001) 1.jpg|As Brazil coach |-|2018= John_Roberto_ep1_(2018)_1.jpg Roberto_Inswinging_Cross_(2018).jpg|Inswinging Cross Roberto - Off the bar overhead kick (2018).jpg|Roberto's Overhead Roberto (2018).jpg|Roberto (2018 anime) Roberto Overhead (2018).jpg|Roberto player Overhead Roberto (2018) 2.jpg Roberto and Nankatsu (2018).jpg|Nankatsu school's coach Misaki Tsubasa Roberto (2018).png|With Tsubasa and Misaki Roberto ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Roberto's departure |-|2018 (2)= Genzo Misaki Roberto S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Roberto_Tsubasa_ep32_(2018)_1.jpg|Tsubasa remembers Roberto Tsubasa ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Roberto, Genzo & Misaki's memories in front of Tsubasa Genzo Misaki Roberto ep41 (2018) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime's ending |-|Art= Infobox2018 Roberto.jpg|2018 Roberto Hongo (DT).png|DT Roberto.png|BWY Roberto.JPG|JBC |-|Manga= Roberto - Off the Bar Overhead Kick.jpg|Roberto's Overhead Notes External links de:Roberto Hongo es:Roberto Sedinho Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Coaches from Brazil Category:Retired players Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc